Solo nosotros tres
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Déjame acompañarte un rato, a ti y a la soledad, tal vez los tres nos hagamos los mejores amigos del mundo'. Gray/Erza. One-shot. AU. Premio para Azhy por haber ganado el primer lugar del Concurso: Colas de Hadas de la Comunidad de Facebook.


**Solo nosotros tres.**

**Resumen:** 'Déjame acompañarte un rato, a ti y a la soledad, tal vez los tres nos hagamos los mejores amigos del mundo'. Gray/Erza. One-shot. AU. Premio para Azhy por haber ganado el primer lugar del Concurso: Colas de Hadas de la Comunidad de Facebook.

**Pareja:** Gray Fullbuster-Erza Scarlet.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Para empezar había que aclarar que él no era ningún príncipe azul sacado de algún absurdo cuento de hadas, ni ella era la princesa atrapada en una torre custodiada por un maligno dragón. Ni siquiera había criaturas malvadas acechando el lugar, o posibles peligros inminentes que él tuviese que atravesar para poder llegar a ella.

No, solo eran dos chicos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería escolar. Él en un extremo, ella en otro.

Nunca se habían dirigido palabra alguna, ella era muy callada e indiferente al mundo en general. Él, por otro lado, no había tratado jamás de acercársele más de lo que los separaba aquella distancia en la cafetería.

Absurdo, estúpido, irracional. Ni siquiera sabía más que su nombre de pila y que tenía el cabello más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida, pero hasta allí, lo demás que había oído eran meros rumores que la desacreditaban como persona, pero como él no creía en absurdos cuentos de vieja, llegaba a la conclusión de que no sabía _nada_.

Tampoco es que _debería_ importarle.

Se habría de suponer que era en ese punto donde radicaba el problema. Innegablemente, a él _sí_ le importaba. Siempre le había importado.

Gray Fullbuster tenía varios años observándola a la distancia, por muy acosador que eso sonase. La verdad a él le costaba entender qué era lo que tenía esa 'conocida-desconocida' que lo cautivaba tanto, pero aunque su corazón latiera a mil por hora, sus mejillas se tornasen rojas como los tomates o que en la sala comenzara a hacer mucho calor cuando la veía, negaba rotundamente que le gustase de alguna forma.

Por eso, cuando su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia le preguntó si estaba enamorado de ella, casi se atragantaba con el poco jugo que había tomado y le gruñó exigiendo una explicación para dicha e inesperada pregunta.

No, Gray la miraba, pero hasta allí. Él no quería nada con ella.

Lucy sonrió nerviosamente, temiendo haber hecho molestar a su amigo, o quizás solo lo había puesto un poco incómodo.

—Es que… —comenzó, volteó a todos lados buscando a Juvia Loxar, cuando la consiguió a unas cuantas mesas bastante alejadas con Lisanna Strauss, fue que se animó a continuar—admito que se verían bien juntos.

Al oír aquella declaración, los colores se le subieron al rostro y Gray tuvo que contener un grito de exclamación. Mordió su lengua, maldijo entre dientes y fulminó a Lucy con su mirada.

—¿Estás loca, mujer? —Siseó—¿Me veo bien… _con ella_?

Lucy se encogió en su asiento ante el tono furioso que usó Gray para responderle. Apartó su mirada y comenzó a revolver su comida con nerviosismo.

—No tienes que ponerte así —murmuró—, solo hablaba de una pequeña posibilidad.

Bajando un poco su furia, Gray soltó un suspiro.

—Lucy… lo lamento—se estiró un poco para alcanzar su mano y apretarla levemente—. Me he exaltado de más…

—Bueno, pero aún sigo apoyando mi pequeña posibilidad —Lucy sonrió—. No te preocupes, Gray, haré que puedas acercarte a ella.

El aludido arqueó una ceja, su amiga era bastante… molesta.

—Pff, supongamos que existiera una pequeña, mínima, microscópica posibilidad de que me gustase… —comenzó, enfatizando los adjetivos de cuan diminuto era aquella probabilidad—. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Que yo sepa, ella… —desvió su mirada hasta el final de la mesa, donde se encontraba leyendo un libro de matemáticas—no habla con nadie…

Lucy lo miró ceñuda. Gray la estaba retando.

—Entonces, si te consigo un medio para acercarte a ella, ¿lo harás?

—Claro, claro —sonrió de medio lado—. Solo si puedes hacerlo.

—¡Hecho! —exclamó Lucy, estirando su mano. Gray se la estrechó.

—Te doy una semana —se limitó a responder el moreno, levantándose de la mesa.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es parte del trato! —chilló.

—Tómalo o déjalo —dicho eso, Gray marchó lejos, dejando a Lucy sonrojada de la ira.

—Ya veremos, Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Cuando el plazo de la semana iba a caducar, Gray caminó despreocupadamente hacia la mesa donde compartía almuerzo con Lucy. No es que él no tuviese más amigos, lo que sucedía era que casualmente ambos compartían casi por completo el mismo horario de clases y, generalmente, para cuando los otros salían ya ellos dos habían acabado la comida.

Tomó asiento en su respectiva esquina y observó a su objetivo de interés en la otra, como siempre, comiendo sola y haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios.

Suspiró, quizás si tuviese un poco más de valor para levantarse y decirle si quiera hola…

La estrepitosa caída de un pequeño paquete frente de él lo hizo sobresaltarse. Observó a Lucy con irritación, pero, para su sorpresa, Mirajane Strauss –la capitana del equipo de porristas- también tomó asiento. Por un momento Gray pudo jurar sentir como la mayoría de los hombres lo fulminaban por tener tan cerca al prototipo perfecto de mujer.

Simplemente, no lo quedó de otra que rezar para Laxus Dreyar no quisiera matarlo por respirar el mismo aire de su novia.

Miró a Lucy quien le dedicaba una mirada triunfante, vio a Mirajane quien le sonreía con ternura y por último observó el paquete que Lucy le había tirado en frente de él.

—Supongo que ya conoces a Mira-san —comenzó a hablar Lucy.

—Algo así —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque, no me malentiendas, ¿qué hace aquí?

Mirajane ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Oh, para nada, Gray —respondió ella con voz dulce—. Es solo que hoy es su cumpleaños —murmuró lo último.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido.

Lucy se rió.

—Voy a explicarte todo —comenzó—. Mira-san en la mejor amiga de 'la innombrable', casualmente comparto clases con ella. Por accidente, hablé un pelín de más y con generosidad me ha dado una gran idea —señaló el paquete—. Vas a llevarle esto a nombre de Mira-san y por lo menos le habrás hablado por primera vez.

Gray abrió la boca para refutar. Él no se rebajaría a eso, ¡sonaba demasiado tonto!, pero Lucy le lanzó esa mirada que indicaba advertencia. Se enfurruñó en su sitio.

—¿No será demasiado obvio? —preguntó.

Mira sonrió enormemente.

—Eso no importa, lo que quiero es que sepa que tú, Gray, eres mi amigo —aclaró la albina—. Ya lo demás, déjaselo a Mira-chan.

—¡P-pero…!

La sonrisa cómplice que le dieron Mirajane y Lucy le dio a entender que no había pero que valiera.

* * *

No lo podía creer, ella lo estaba mirando con sus ojos oscuros y él no sabía qué decir mientras le tendía el paquete. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Mira y Lucy, quienes se escondían detrás de un árbol.

—A-ah… yo… —sonrojado, nervioso, sin palabras—. M-Mira-san dijo…

—¿Qué sucede con Mirajane? —le replicó arqueando una ceja. Era la hora de salida y él la había alcanzado antes de que pudiese irse a su casa.

—E-ella te manda esto —dijo por fin, desviando la mirada, y depositando el paquete entre sus manos—. Me ha p-pedido el favor porque tenía que salir con Laxus.

La mujer observó el paquete por un largo momento, para seguidamente guardarlo.

—Muchas gracias…

―G-Gray Fullbuster ―se presentó.

―Okey, Gray ―asintió― y, si ves a Mira, dale las gracias también de mi parte.

Parca, monótona, distante, hablando viéndole directo a los ojos, pero sin observarlo realmente. Erza Scarlet, la compañera de clases de Mirajane y la persona que él siempre había observado, dio media vuelta y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Gray la siguió viendo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte y aunque Lucy le felicitó su pequeño gran progreso, por algún motivo aquél intercambio de palabras sin sentido en realidad solo le dejó un sabor amargo en su boca.

Mirajane se le acercó por la parte posterior, palmeó levemente su hombro, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, tuvo mucho cuidado para evitar que Lucy no oyera el leve susurro que le dedicó a Gray.

_¿Te diste cuenta, verdad?_

* * *

Erza Scarlet no tenía mucho que decir a los demás, por eso evitaba hablar más de lo necesario. Sabía que por eso la gente la tachaba de asocial de primera, pero en realidad a ella le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás. No era su intención convertirse en la mejor amiga de Mirajane Strauss, pero como ambas eran compañeras de biología desde que Erza se transfiriera a la Academia Fairy Tail, a veces no quedaba de otra que hablarle. Aun así, Mirajane era una persona insistente y, sin proponérselo, terminó entrando a su vida más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado.

―He vuelto a casa ―murmuró mientras entraba al pequeño apartamento en el que vivía. Se quitó los zapatos con cuidado y los colocó perfectamente en su sitio, a un lado de ellos también puso sus útiles escolares. Caminó tranquilamente por el silencioso apartamento con dirección a la cocina, sacó lo primero que encontró en la nevera y lo engulló casi sin degustarlo.

Al menos no sabía rancio.

Fue en ese momento que se acordó del pequeño recado que Mirajane habría enviado con el chico que, si mal no recordaba, se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella, solo que en el extremo contrario.

Gray Fullbuster.

¿Por qué sentía que lo había visto antes?

Pensó un poco y se acordó que él era el amigo de Natsu Dragneel, su escandaloso vecino del frente. Una o dos veces lo había visto entrar con una rubia que cursaba matemáticas con ella, si su memoria no fallaba.

Llegó a donde había dejado su bolso y rebuscó en él el pequeño paquete de Mira, con cuidado lo llevó hasta la luminosidad de la cocina y comenzó a desenvolverlo solo para encontrar una pequeña caja azul con una tarjeta de felicitación.

Arqueó una ceja y abrió el encargo.

Cuando vio la delicada mini torta de fresas, que milagrosamente seguía intacta a pesar de todo el jaleo en su bolso, sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba. Mirajane se había acordado de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Aun así, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa cuando, al leer la pequeña carta, lo que encontró escrito fue: 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Erza, te desea Gray Fullbuster'.

Ese chico… ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Sin embargo, mientras comía el pequeño postre no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona y pensar que, si bien no lo conocía, al menos le agradecía el pequeño gesto.

―Creo que mañana visitaré a Natsu.

* * *

Por algún extraño e incomprensible motivo, la mañana del sábado, Natsu Dragneel, su mejor amigo-rival, apareció en su casa a las ocho de la mañana. Era de sorprenderse bastante porque muy rara vez despertaba tan temprano durante los fines de semana.

Pero quizás el hecho más extraño de todo era que Erza Scarlet había venido con él.

―H-hey, Gray ―saludó Natsu, mientras le mandaba miradas nerviosas a una indiferente Erza que solo inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo―¿Cómo andas, amigo?

Gray miró a Erza y luego a Natsu.

―Estoy bien, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?

Natsu tragó grueso, se rascó la nuca y miró a Erza sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ah, pues… ¿conoces a Erza? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios mientras la señalaba.

Gray se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mirada penetrante que la mujer le daba y tuvo que requerir de todo su esfuerzo para dar una respuesta decente y sin tartamudeos.

—Algo así…

—¡Oh, qué bueno! —exclamó el Dragneel—Erza quería venir a…

Para sorpresa de Gray, antes de que Natsu pudiera terminar su frase, Erza pisó su pie con tanta fuerza y sin disimular que logró cortar al chico a mitad de su declaración.

—Lo que Natsu quiere decir es que veníamos pasando de casualidad y ha querido pagar una visita a su mejor amigo —habló la pelirroja. Gray enarcó una ceja, ¿Natsu quería visitarlo a las ocho de la mañana?—. Además de traer algo para desayunar, si aún no lo has hecho, ¿verdad, Natsu?

—S-sí, Erza, lo que tú digas.

Gray parpadeó confundido, observó a Natsu quien parecía asustado ante Erza, y por último a la chica, quien no mostraba señal alguna de querer dar más explicaciones que esa. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Claro, pasen —invitó—. Me han salvado de tener que cocinar.

* * *

La verdad es que se sentía un poco abochornado de tener a Erza en su cocina. Natsu ya había estado allí miles de veces, así que no le importaba que viera el desorden, pero con la mujer que tenía sentada al frente era diferente. Natsu parloteaba de un millón de cosas a la vez que a veces era difícil seguirle la corriente.

Al menos no parecía notar lo tenso que él estaba, o lo indiferente que Erza parecía.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Natsu en un momento que se detuvo a darle un bocado a su comida.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que durmiendo —bufó—. Sabes que como está pasando una 'crisis amorosa' ahora me obliga a cocinar y lavar los trastes.

—Yo creo que te está usando, amigo —murmuró Natsu.

Erza le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que estaba tomando, miró la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y suspiró.

—Nos vamos, Natsu —declaró, poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! Pero ni siquiera he terminado de… —Gray notó la mirada gélida que la chica le dio a Natsu, logrando que éste se parara como un militar obediente de la silla, murmurara una leve despidida y comenzara a andar hacia la salida.

Sorprendido, el Fullbuster se preguntó cómo había logrado esa mujer para entrenar a Natsu de esa manera.

—Lamento la intromisión inesperada —Erza se inclinó levemente.

—Oh… —sonrojado al darse cuenta de que solo estaban ellos dos, Gray aclaró su garganta para hablar—. No importa, son bienvenidos cuando quieran.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por un momento, mientras ambos se miraban directamente.

—Eres raro… —soltó Erza. Gray sintió esas palabras como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría—¸ pero me caes bien. Gracias por el detalle de la torta —dicho eso, la chica tomó sus cosas y marchó a la salida sin decir nada más, dejando a Gray sorprendido, confundido y emocionado de una extraña forma.

* * *

—La sigues mirando más de lo que deberías, Gray —murmuró Lucy con una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Ya aceptaste que te gusta?

Gray la fulminó con la mirada casi de inmediato mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de una manera tal que parecía que tenía fiebre. Todo era culpa de Lucy y Mirajane, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente lo último porque sino Laxus lo mataría.

¿Cómo se les ocurrió mandarle un pedazo de pastel en su nombre? ¡Joder, debía pensar que él era un acosador sin remedios!

¡Okey! Podía vivir con eso porque no es como si Erza y él hubiesen llegado a ser muy cercanos por culpa de un pastel. Sí, bueno, lo había ido a visitar una vez solo por gratitud, pero…

—Erza te está mirando, Gray —la voz de Lucy lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y su cabeza giró tan rápido que, sin exagerar, casi se desnuca por imbécil.

En efecto, Erza lo miraba con cierto disimulo, como solía hacerlo él, pero al verse descubierta se sonrojó levemente y volvió su vista hacia su libro de matemáticas. Sorprendido y emocionado, Gray sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que podría salirse en algún momento.

—¿Qué crees que eso signifique? —le susurró a Lucy.

La aludida se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando.

—Tal vez que sí captaste su atención —comentó mirándolo con picardía—. Eso significa que le gustas.

Ante aquella afirmación por parte de la rubia, Gray no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. ¿Sería aquello verdad? Bueno, en realidad no estaba muy seguro de todo aquello, pero para sorpresa de Lucy, el chico se levantó con decisión y caminó hasta posicionarse en frente de Erza.

Por primera vez, rompía esa distancia entre ellos.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunto ante la mirada gélida de Erza.

—No —replicó la chica, de una vez.

_A ella le gusta alejar a la gente_. Las palabras que Mirajane le dijo solo a él en una oportunidad se repitieron en su mente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —murmuró ella sin apartar la vista de su libro.

_Es por algún chico del pasado, Gray… no estoy en el derecho de hablar de eso, pero no es su culpa_.

Apretó su puño y una ira ciega hacia aquél que se hubiese atrevido a dañarla en el pasado se apoderó de él.

—Es aburrido estar solo —afirmó con seguridad.

Erza bajó el libro y lo vio allí, de pie, mirándola tan fijamente.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Silencio. Solo eso.

—¿Por qué siempre estás sola? —murmuró él, tratando de comprenderla.

Erza se quedó en callada, apartó la mirada un momento y dijo:

—Estar con otros me hace sentir incómoda —soltó un suspiro—. Así que, por favor, vete no necesito a nadie. Sola me defiendo bien.

Pero para su sorpresa, Gray tomó asiento frente a ella y sonrió.

―En ese caso, déjame acompañarte un rato, a ti y a la soledad, tal vez los tres nos hagamos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Por primera vez, Erza se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** ._. *Amaya mira a la lejanía* Eh, ¿qué puedo decir? ._. … Comenzaré con lo principal… ¡Mi querida y linda Azhy-chan me siento tan apenada, creo que no he logrado crear algo digno para tu premio D:! Así que si quieres echarme tomates eres libre de hacerlo… Ya pues, el resumen me gusto, digan lo digan XD. Y yo debo seguir escribiendo a estas horas de la noche :D

Así que… Azhy, de todo corazón, felicidades por haber ganado el primer lugar de nuestro concurso. Ojalá que, Dios mediante, también participes en el siguiente *-* tu apoyo es grandioso.

Un beso para todos los que leyeron esto y, si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco, dejen un review para saberlo.

Se les quieres.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
